I Was Just Thinking (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "I Was Just Thinking", Season 2, episode 24, 64th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / What's That Smell? / Bear Rhymes Something / Tutter's Plan Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Tutter is holding a string in front of the door.} Tutter: Oh, boy! Oh, wow! Look at this! Bear explains the situation of thinking, Think About It and What Do You Think? Now, if I'm walkin' down the street Shufflin' to a funky beat Seems my feet know just what to do I got to thinkin' It's my brain Tellin' my feet to do their thing Now I'm thinkin' about singin' a song for you I think about this I think about that I think about throwin' frisbees Climbing trees and swinging a baseball bat I can think a thought In the blink of an eye I don't even have to try I guess I'm just thinkin' all the time Think about it Oh, mmm Your brain keeps workin' overtime Makin' up songs Thinkin' up rhymes You can't stop no matter what you do You're fast asleep Well, so it seems But you're still thinkin' in your dreams Now your brain is thinkin' about thinkin' too You think about this You think about that Yeah, fires are burnin' Wheels are turnin' Underneath your hat You can think a thought In the blink of an eye You don't even have to try You and I are thinkin' all the time (verse repeats) Think! What Do You Think? Bear talks about owls / Tutter's Job Thinking Otters {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Bear: You guys are good thinkers. Pop: Thinker Pip. Pip: Yes, Thinker Pop? Pop: If a stink falls in the pond, and know one has to hear it... does it make a sound! Pip: Ooooh! I should to think about now! Bear: Great minds at work. Shadow Segment Bear: Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. Bear talks about types of bugs / String Trail {Cut to: Living Room} Everyone Gathered / Double Songs Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. Luna: What a wonderful thought, Bear. What a wonderful thought. (They Sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) And By the way, Remember, I am always thinking of you. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts